Blooming Hatred
by TheEternallyElite
Summary: Due to the death of her mother, Hinata Hyuuga learns to hate. She's grown to become merciless and cold. She wishes death. She seeks vengeance.


**A few guidelines:**

 **Hinata is 21, Neji is 22, Madara and Hashirama are 26, Hanabi is 16. The Hyuuga Kingdom's capital is Lardos, Uchiha's is Auranos and the Senju capital will be called Paelsia.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1:_ _**Bloody Declarations**_

It was a beautiful sunny day, birds sang and clouds slowly floated away. The horizon could be seen from afar in the valley as people happily picked ripe vegetables and fruit, examining them with soft smiles. It was peaceful. Quiet. Tranquil. Nothing to interrupt, nothing to disturb. It was soundly.

Until the horns sounded. The farmers' looks of peace and tranquillity were altered to horror and pure misery.

Thousands of soldiers rode on their mounts from each side of the valley and clashed as they met, uncaring for the trampled crops and putting innocent lives in peril.

One side of the soldiers carried war flags with the symbol of a red fan adorning them while the other carried ones with a queer inky sign. The first faction possessed blazing red eyes, while the other a normal brown. The Uchiha and Senju were at war.

The once blue sky was blotted out by smoke and ashes from burning bodies and crops, turning it into a sight to fear. The formerly singing birds had flown away, not wanting to witness the deadly battle between the ferocious kingdoms. Blood splattered onto the previously green grass, transforming it into a disgusting burgundy.

War cries were heard as the troops charged at each other, cheers as someone claimed victory and screams and howls of pain as someone fell.

War never benefited anyone, but that was something they could simply not understand.

Madara Uchiha gazed upon the woeful sight and grit his teeth. The Senju were well planned. He had underestimated them and the result had been his soldiers' deaths. He glared at a fallen Senju war flag and set it to flames with a torch he had been carrying. The error would not be repeated and he would make sure of that because he was Madara Uchiha and he never repeated a mistake.

"General Madara! We... ugh! Have a message from the... Palace!" a soldier said as he almost collapsed from blood loss due to being shot in the chest by an arrow.

He coughed up blood and Madara let his cold demeanor fall temporarily as he firmly gripped the dying man's hand. The soldier looked up into Madara's eyes and tears fell from his eyes.

"W-was I... use... ful?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Your death will not be meaningless, I assure you!" Madara whispered in an angered voice.

The man nodded and fell back dead.

Madara angrily took the letter from the deceased soldier's hand. Yet another death caused by those Senju scum. How Madara hated it that he couldn't stop this war, that he couldn't prevent the death of countless Uchiha, that he couldn't crush the Senju.

He tore open the envelope and read the letter, his eyes widening slightly. He most certainly wasn't preparing for another declaration of war. And he did not expect the Hyuuga to be the ones to challenge them.

For a second he thought they were insane. What would they achieve from fighting the Uchiha? The Hyuuga army had three generals, Neji Hyuuga, a tactician and insanely skilled in the arts of war. Hanabi Hyuuga, a cruel, manipulative child, but underestimating her would mean certain death for his army and perhaps, even himself. The girl was only sixteen and she had made the Senju crawl on their knees multiple times in past battles. And then there was Hinata Hyuuga, the laughable bumbling idiot who was too kind to take a life, even if it were her own mother's murderer!

Madara might face both Neji and Hanabi combined, but he wouldn't want to face Hinata, it would sadden him to kill such a rare kind soul.

Madara snapped back to his surroundings and signaled for everyone to retreat. He allowed the Senju to win the battle but he would make them taste their own blood in the war.

* * *

Hashirama grinned at the sight of the falling Uchiha. Running away fitted them best, perhaps he would write that to Madara in a letter. They were losing like the miserable filth they were. However, several of his own men lay dead or dying on the battlefield.

The sight saddened him and he clenched his fist. The Uchiha just loved war, did they not? They loved death, they weren't human enough to care if it were their's or other's.

So, Hashirama decided, he would give them pleasure by eradicating them, he would crush them in every battle they faced off. Hashirama hated Madara as if he were Satan, perhaps in his opinion, he even was.

Hashirama's gaze turned to a young man who had barged into his tent. He did a double take as he took in the sheer number of wounds the man sustained, they were uncountable!

"Message... from the Palace..." the man said, coughing up blood, he fell to the floor, his hands tightly grasping a letter with bloodied fingerprints.

Hashirama closed his eyes and took the letter from his limp hands. He half heartedly read and jumped off where he was sitting.

The Hyuuga Kingdom had declared war against them!? They had given them no reason to, exactly what were they after!?

Hashirama sneered in distaste. The Hyuuga army was well equipped and fairly skilled, their performance was also applauded, but, however, there was one fault in the generals. Hinata Hyuuga, a soul so kind her name shouldn't be spoken by someone who'd done wrong.

Hashirama didn't want to duel with her, she would probably place her weapon on the ground and allow him to slay her with a smile. He was sure that an encounter with her would lead to her doom.

Hashirama put aside the accursed letter and sighed, he would deal with them later as he had too much on his plate already.

* * *

The Alabaster Palace was a sight to behold. It was made of pure white marble and had a wide varieties of gems embedded in its walls. The sun's rays glistened off its surface giving it an angelic ambiance.

Inside it was equally, if not more, impressive. The first thing to see would be a wonderful throne room with a splendid red carpet and enormous walls, supporting many different pieces of art and statues of gargoyles and dragons made of white stone with rubies for eyes. Several large candelabras were placed in a neat line on either side of the carpet which stopped at the base of a few steps. Two huge and magnificent thrones sat in innocence at the other end of the small stairwell. The thrones were made of gold and had several rubies and sapphires in the armrests and an intimidating diamond in the headrests. Their cushions were of soft velvet, making them comfortable to sit on.

The palace did not seem as large as it was on the outside, fooling outsiders to believe it was small when in reality it was dizzyingly large. It consisted of many rooms, however, it was divided into five sectors. One was the servants' quarters, which were indeed intended for servants but were as prestigious as the other sectors, these being located in the eastern side of the castle. They also consisted of kitchens and outside their quarters were the royal stables. The second sector was west from the servant quarters, those consisted of chambers for the Royal family. The core sector was the public one, containing libraries, dining rooms, ball rooms etc. It conjoined all the other areas in the palace. The northern wing consisted of apartments for housing guests. The southern wing was subdivided into two sectors, the first consisting of rarely used meeting halls which were used to plan battle strategies and to discuss matters relating to the nation's economic and political issues, it was rarely used because such matters were discussed more commonly in forts. The other minor sector was a little darker than the rest of the castle, it included a trapdoor that led to an escape tunnel which had never been used. However, the main propose of this particular wing was that it served as a mausoleum for encompassing the former rulers of the Hyuuga.

Earlier in the Alabaster Palace, the Royal family sadly made their way to the mausoleum to mourn the recent death of the Hyuuga matriarch.

The woman was taking a tour of the kingdom to see in person the wellbeing of her people. She was very near the country's borders when she fell victim to one of the many wars of the Senju and Uchiha kingdoms. Her body, shrouded in red, was returned to the capitol, Lardos, three weeks after she was supposed to have returned.

The Hyuuga family was enraged to the point where Hiashi Hyuuga, the King, was willing to declare war against them. But his eldest daughter and successor had taken the matter into her own hands and had already written letters addressed to both kingdoms and sent them by falcons. Hiashi was flabbergasted that Hinata had been the one to do that.

He had deemed the woman stupid and useless and had been convinced to marry her off to a noble family, but this change of events made him hesitate. He decided to see her performance in battle and based on that he would do what needed to be done.

Unknown to everyone, Hinata Hyuuga had changed. She was no longer the kind soul, that feeling had died alongside her mother. She felt only cold and lonliness. Her mother, the one person who loved her for she was, had broken her promise. She had sworn she wouldn't leave, but she lied and betrayed Hinata's trust. Hinata would now show the world exactly what raged within her, she would wage war the likes of which were unknown to history. Those were the thoughts she had when she wrote those letters to the kingdoms at fault.

Hinata had already been preparing for war ever since her mother's corpse was returned. She had been silently practicing her swordsmanship and archery in the thick woods which surrounded Lardos. She perfected her horseback riding and also ordered her men to prepare in advance. They had first been confused as to why their general was suddenly giving them orders to train and ready their weapons. Hinata's mirthless face, however, changed their views and they bit their questioning tounges and followed her orders.

Neji was delirious to learn what Hinata had done. According to him, if that git done it, something would definitely go wrong. He furiously voiced his complains to his uncle who humorlessly told him to challenge Hinata to a duel, whoever won would be right. Neji accepted, thinking of at least a thousand ways he would cause his ignorant cousin unbearable pain.

* * *

Hinata sheathed her sword and walked away from the man on the ground wordlessly. Neji lay in the dirt, glaring at her retreating back while trying to get to his feet. She'd been holding back against him and Hanabi all those years, but her mother's death had triggered something inside her causing her to become merciless.

Hanabi had actually taken the news a little too well. Her eyes glowed with excitement and her vicious grin sent shivers down the servant's spine after he told her the news. The sixteen year old was proud of her big sister for doing something right for once. She ran off to make preparations.

* * *

Madara sighed as he and his beaten down army could see the Imperial Palace glimmer proudly on top of a steep hill. He entered and told his men to go rest. He went to the throne room and bowed with his right fist clenched firmly over the left side of his chest and his knee bent under him.

"Your Highness" Madara said, as if to ask permission.

"Speak" the King's voice boomed.

"We... did not fare well in the recent battle with the Senju. Sixty nine percent of my men died, whereas an estimated fourty of their's fell."

"And what are the chances that you will fail if I allow you to lead the next assault?" Fugaku asked in a calm, low voice.

"Null."

"Good. Rest for time being, plan your strategies carefully and do not fail me for a second time, is that clear?"

"Yes, your Grace."

"I assume you are aware about the Hyuuga's declaration of war?"

"Yes."

"Do not fail me, if you value the lives of your men and your position. You are dismissed."

"Yes, uncle..."

* * *

 **Welp! I'll try to keep the next chapters shorter! R &R please!**

 **Also please tell me if I should continue this.**


End file.
